Double
by Docholiday024
Summary: Dawson Leery having just lost his father decides to do what any teen age kid would do. Hating his life not being able to handle seeing the girl he loves because of guilt he leaves Boston and the east coast. Unable to run to the west coast he heads for Met
1. Chapter 1

**Double**

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the shows; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. Dawson's Creek belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony. Smallville Belongs to the WB, Alfred Gough And Miles Millar and DC comics.**

**Summery: Dawson Leery having just lost his father decides to do what any teen age kid would do. Hating his life not being able to handle seeing the girl he loves because of guilt he leaves Boston and the east coast. Unable to run to the west coast he heads for Metropolis and Met. U. Here he meets and befriends Lana Lang and Clark Kent. As their friendships grows several things are revealed, and gained. Joey soon follows not able to allow Dawson to get away, and from there the fun begins.**

**Chapter 1**

Dawson Leery stepped out of his Jeep on the campus of Metropolis U. He knew this was the last place people would look for him. The only one who might find him would be Joey. Maybe by then he would be able to be in the same room as her and not feel guilty. As he looked around he saw a brunette girl who was walking with a talk guy. She turned and saw him and smiled, Dawson was lost in that smile.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, how are you?" Dawson asks.

"I'm good. You new here?" She asks.

"Yeah just got here today." Dawson says.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you. I'm Lana Lang, and he is Clark Kent. We are from Smallville Ks." Lana says.

"I'm Dawson Leery. I'm from Capeside Mass." Dawson says.

"Wow, that's a long way to come to school. Needed a break from the east coast?" Clark asks.

"Dawson forgive Clark , sometimes he forgets not everyone has as good a family life as he does." Lana says with a warn smile.

"What makes you think I don't have a good family life?" Dawson asks.

"You just look like you have a lot on your mind is all, I assumed it was due to your family. I'm sorry if i affended you." Lana says.

"No you didn't, and you are partaualy right." Dawson says.

"Well Dawson welcome to Metropolis. If you ever need to talk, i am a great listener." Clark says.

"Yeah he is that. So am I. Anytime you feel the need to talk just find one of us." Lana says.

"Yeah about that. She isn't as good of a listener as she say. So i would be careful if i was you." Clark says, then recieves a slap from Lana.

"Hey now! I have helped you out a lot haven't I?" She asks with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah well find me some time Dawson and i will tell you all about how she helped me out back in Smallville." Clark laughs.

"Hey i did." She says.

"Yep she helped me get shot at, almost blown up. Wouldn't talk to me because a friend almost got her killed. Yep she has helped me a lot." Clark laughs.

"None of that was really my fault Clark." Lana says a little upset and then walks away.

"Touch subject?" Dawson asks.

"I didn't think so." Clark says with a bewildered look on his face as he watchs Lana walk away.

"Wait Smalleville Ks., isn't that were there were two meteor strikes? One a long time ago, and then one not to long ago?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah, that was us." Clark says.

"I hear tell there was a lot of freaky things gone on around that town. Some blamed the meteors, and some Luthor corp. Was any of it true?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah, both. Which is why Lana is a little touchy about what I said. She has seen her fair share of what we call meteor freaks. Several of them almost killed her. To be honest i don't think much of it was Luthor corps fault, some yes, but not all." Clark says.

"I see why she might be touch about it then." Dawson says walking the way she went.

"Where you going?" Clark asks.

"To see if i can calm a certain girl down. It was fun watching you to banter back and forth. Reminded of better days." Dawson says over his shoulder.

"Good luck with that." Clark says as he truns to walk away.

"Hey Lana wait up!" Dawson yells at her.

She turns around and sees him running her way. She gets a smile on her face, not knowing why, she just does. ' Maybe it is just been so long since a guy has really chased me.' Lana thinks.

"Hey." She says when he catches up.

"Hey. You ok?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah he just drives me crazy sometimes." Lana says.

"Hum." Dawson says.

"Humm? What does that mean." Lana asks.

"Just never peg you two as a couple." Dawson says.

"How did you know that?" Lana asks him.

"You're not the only one good at listening, besides i have another talent as well." Dawson tells her.

"Oh yeah what is that?" Lana asks him.

"I can read people fairly well. Comes from what i love to do, or use to love to do." Dawson says looking down.

"Oh yeah what is that if i can ask."

"I am a film maker, or i want to be one." Dawson says.

"Really. Ever actyally made a movie?" Lana asks.

"Yeah two actually. My first one won the Junior first place award at the Boston film festival. It was call Sea creature from the deep." Dawson says.

"Wow! Sounds like you are a very talented guy." Lana says.

"Some people think i am." He responds back.

"Just some? Sounds like you had a entire city on your side." Lana says.

"I'm not sure about that, but my friends seem to think i am good." Dawson says.

"Well maybe i can watch these movies sometime." Lana says.

"Sure anytime. Look i know it isn't any of my buisness. But maybe you should cut Clark a break, he seemed like he was just joking back there." Dawson says.

"You're right it is none of your buisness." Lana says as she turns to leave.

"Ouch, another touchy subject. Sorry didn't mean to but in. Just thought it might be a way to get you to talk is all." Dawson says as he starts to walk back to his Jeep.

"Dawson wait. Look i am sorry. Clark and me have had a lot of problems over the past couple of years. So i get a little deffensive when it comes to him, and people sticking up for him." Lana says.

"Hey i can understand. I have the same problem with one of my ex.'s as well. I thought we were on the way back to each other. Then it happened, since then it is hard for me to be in the same room as her. I get this guilty feeling deep inside and i can't look at her." Dawson says.

"It? What is it?" Lana asks.

"Umm. Well look i need to go check in at the housing office. Maybe another time." Dawson says.

"Sure. Hey would you like to have dinner with me?" Lana asks.

"Um, sure why not." Dawson says.

"Do you have a cell phone?" She asks.

"Of course." He says as he pulls it out.

"Let me see it." She tells him.

"Ok why?" He asks as he hands it over.

She takes it and smiles as she starts to punch the buttons. She slowly hands it back to him as he look on confussed.

"You'll need my number to call me when you are free." She smile at him.

"Oh yeah guess i will. Want mine?" He asks.

For an answer she just smiles and hands him her phone. He smiles back and puts his number in her phone. He goes to hand her the phone back when their fingers touch the are sparks. He kind of does a double take. She Smiles as the shock of the touch passes through her. ' I never thought I would feel those again.' She thinks. ' I haven't felt those since before my dad died. ' He thinks.

"Well i guess till later then." Dawson says catching his breath first.

"Yeah, umm. Till later." Lana smiles back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joey Potter made her way up the stairs to Dawson childhood home. She knew he didn't really want to see her, but knew she had to find a way to be there for him. She knocked, and it wasn't long before Gail answered the door.

"Joey. Sweatheart what are you doing here? Not that i mind." Gail says.

"Hi Gail, how are you doing?" Joey asks.

"As good as can be expected." Gail says.

"I know it will be hard, but i am sure you will make it. I um, am here to actually talk to Dawson." Joey says.

"Oh honey. Haven't you heard?" Gail asks.

"Heard? No i haven't heard anything." Joey says.

"I'm sorry Joey, Dawson left a couple of days ago. Said he had found a new school to go to. Some where he might be able to get his head on strait." Gail tells her.

"Did he say where this school was?" Joey asks.

"No sweety he never said. Told me he didn't want anyone following him." Gail says.

"By anyone he meant me." Joey tells her.

"Oh Joey, i think he meant everyone."

"I am sure in a way he did, but i am the biggest one. He has been pulling away from me since Mitch died. I thought at one time we might have had a chance at getting back together. Now i am not so sure." Joey says.

"Joey i heard a saying once, it went something like this. ' Once you know what you want, the trick is to stay tenasious till you get it.' Know what i mean." Gail asks her.

"Yes i believe i do. I'll see you around Gail." Joey says with a smile.

Joey returned to the B&B to find Bessie sitting at the kitchen counter. She walks in and heads for her room, when Bessie calls her over.

"Hey i have something for you." Bessie tells her.

"What is it?" Joey asks.

"I think it is a letter from Dawson. It arrived in the mail today." Bessie shows her the envolope.

Joey grabs it and heads out the door. She is turning it over and over in her hands as she heads toward the dock. Her thinking is, that it would be best if she was alone when she reads it. Once sitting she tears open it open and unfolds the paper. The letter on the page is short and in Dawson hand writing.

_**Dear Joey,**_

_**I know things have been strained between us lately, and i am sorry. Since my dad died when ever i am around you, it brings up painful memories of me and him argueing about you. The day he died is the day something in me died as well. I am no longer the dreamer i once use to be. I find it hard to bring out the romantic in me. I am finding it even harder to believe in the gospel according to Spielburg. I know i still have deep feelings for you, and i know they will never die. Right now though to be near you is all but impossible. So i left, now some will call me a coward, i am sure you are. That is fine with me, i can live with that. One day maybe i will be able to face you and everyone else, but right now this is what i have to do. Just like in high school when you broke up with me to go find yourself, well that is what i am doing now. I am just scared of what i may find. I know i should have done this in person, but seeing your face would have made it too hard for me to do. So you are getting a letter. Please Joey don't try to find me, go back to school and enjoy your life. Live it to the fullest, cause the way i see it one of us needs to. Tell everyone i will contact them as soon as i can. Joey if hope is going to stay alive, then it is going to have to be you who does it, at least right now. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Dawson**_

Joey set on the dock with tears in her eyes. She knew he was feeling guility about his father, but never expected it to go this far. Now she knew what she had to do. She had to find him and get him to deal with his dad's death any way she could. Even if it meant that he would end up hating her. After all hadn't he done something similar with her dad. She had been so mad at him, and what she had said hurt him deeply.

_**"What i have to say you're not going to like, so I'll say it quickly. I hope one**_

_**day that I'll be able to forgive my father for all of this, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself, but I know that I will never forgive you.**_

_**See, Dawson, there are certain circumstances that love can not overcome and from now on...I don't want to know you."**_

That had not been one of her finest moments. He had done all of the things he did to keep her safe, and what did she do? She threw it all back in his face, and had walked away from her. Of course then there was the whole mess with Pacey and her.

_**"I didn't intend for this to happen Dawson"**_

_**"What you intended does not provide me any solace. What? Do - Do you love him? Are you- do you just want to sleep with him?" Dawson asks.**_

_**"No how could you say that? I..." Joey starts.**_

_**"It is what he is going to expect." Dawson relays to her.**_

_**"We're not together Dawson, And we haven't been for a long time. Almost a whole year has gone.."**_

_**"Is this a punishment?" He asks her.**_

_**"No i am not punishing you!"**_

_**"Are you punishing me because i didn't want to get back together with you?"**_

_**"Why would you think i would..."She says before he interupts her.**_

_**"Then why, Joey why? You keep saying you want to go find yourself, is this what you have been looking for the whole time? Is pacey what you have been looking for?"**_

_**"No!" She yells at him.**_

_**"Then explain it to me, Joey. Explain to me how two people who can barely stand to be in the same room as each other, End up outside my window arguing about the future of their relationship?"**_

_**"I can't okay. I can't explain it. It happened. Everything between me and you is so complicated..." She tells him.**_

_**"Joey, if things between us are complicated it is because you made them that way, okay. Do you think what ever was wrong when you were with me, is just going to magically get better when you're with him?"**_

_**"I don't know Dawson. I don't know, okay. I just know that I, I need him."**_

_**"Do you need him like you need me?" He pauses. "Joey, it's a simple question. Do you need him like you need me?"**_

_**"You can't do that Dawson. You can't. Those two things have nothing to do with each other and you know that. The way i feel about him is completely separate from the way i feel about you and our friendship."**_

_**"Friendship Joey, right now we don't have a friendship. We don't have a friendship right now."**_

_**"What?" She asks stuned.**_

_**"As of this moment we do not have a friendship."**_

_**"That's not fair!" She tells him shocked.**_

_**"You can't have both of us! You can't have him as your boyfriend and me as your consolation prize. You're going to have to make a choice. And i am telling you right now, if you choose him, i am not going to be around to pick up the pieces when it falls apart. This ruins everything! There is no going back." He replys with venom driping from his words.**_

_**"Okay what do you want me to say? Tell me what you want me to say. What do you want to hear?" She asks him.**_

_**"I don't want you to say anything, I want you to leave." Dawson says as he leaves the room.**_

Some how they had found thier way back to each other despite the almost whole year she had spent with Pacey. Then his dad died, and there came another wedge. ' Wait maybe Pacey can help me. ' She thinks. She grabs her phone and dails his number.

"Hello?" Pacey answers his phone.

"Pacey hey." Joey says back to him.

"Hey Joey, what's up you sound a little stressed?" Pacey asks her.

"Well seems Dawson up and left the east coast, and no one knows where he has gone. I was hoping you might know?" Joey asks.

"Sorry Joey, me and Dawson aren't exactly best friends anymore." Pacey says.

"I know that Pacey, i just thought he might have told you is all." Joey says.

"Nope sure didn't, but if i know Dawson. He went some where that would be the last place people would look for him." Pacey informs her.

"You don't think he went back to U.S.C. do you?" She asks.

"No I think that would be the last school he would go to." He tells her.

"Well i know he is going to school somewhere in this country. Wait wouldn't they have to send his transcripts to his new school?" She asks him.

"I would think they would." Pacey says back.

"Thanks Pace if you were here i would kiss you right now." Joey smile at her phone.

"Darn and here i am stuck in Boston." Pacey jokes back with a smile on his face.

"Ok Pacey i have to go. I need to see if i can find out where those transcripts have been sent." Joey says.

"Ok, but Joey if you do find him. Be careful, you might do more harm than good." Pacey says.

"I know and i will be. I'll call you if and when i find him. Bye Pace." Joey says.

"Ok thanks. Bye Joey."

Joey hangs up the phone with a real smile. It is the first one we have seen since she found out Dawson had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clark walked slowly toward the daily planet. This new guy seemed like an alright guy, but he bugged Clark some how. Maybe it was because he took off after Lana the way he did. ' Who knows. ' Clark thinks to himself. He walks in the door and takes the elevator to the basement. If anyone can help here it is Chloe. Maybe she can dig up some dirt on him.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey Clark, what's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor and find out what ever you can about a new guy at school." Clark asks her.

"Sure what do you know about him?" Chloe asks.

"His name is Dawson Leery, and he lived in Capeside Mass." Clark tells her.

"Ok give me a couple of minutes." Chloe says, as she starts typing on her computer. "What am i looking for here Clark?"

"Anything out of the ordrnary. Like has he ever been to Smallville? Has he ever been in trouble? Anything you can find really." Clark says.

"Ok why so interested?" Chloe asks.

"Him and Lana seemed to hit it off this morning. I just want to make sure he is on the up and up." Clark says.

"Oh i see, it has to do with Lana." Chloe smiles at him.

"Not really, well ok maybe a little. I just don't want her to get hurt by another freak is all." Clark says.

"That's it?" Chloe asks.

"Ok so maybe i am a little jealous. But only a little." Clark says.

"Ok, since you told me the truth. I can help you out. Lets see. His name is Dawson Wade Leery. He was born and raised in Capeside, his parents are Mitch and Gail Leery. Oh Clark, His dad was just killed in a car crash a month ago." Chloe says.

"Man ok now i know why he is here instead of back east." Clark says.

"You mean west." Chloe corrects him.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Clark asks her.

"He was not only accepted to U.S.C. film school, he was also granted early admission. Clark that is the best film school in this country, and not only did they want him. They wanted him early, this guy is talented. It says here he won an award at the Boston film festival's juinor divsion for one of his films. His record is squeeky clean, just as much as yours is. I would say he has a world of talent Clark, and he got it the normal way. With out the help of meteor rocks." Chloe says.

"So he seems ok then." Clark asks.

"Not only does he sound ok, but i would say you will have a lot of compatition on your hands. This guy seems to be the real deal, and he has a habit of saving people as well, look at this." Chloe shows him the screen.

"Wow, he took a boat and went and rescued a couple of his friends in hurricane like conditions. Not only did he return but he saved both of his friends. He sounds like a guy you would really like to get to be friends with." Clark says.

"Yeah Clark he sounds like you. Only he doesn't have your gifts so to speak. Dawson saved a man from a burning building, and he also helped the police break up a drug ring in Capeside. He helped them arrest a guy named Mike Potter. Tell me though does he have your good looks and charm?" Chloe asks.

"I would say just as much as i do if not more, only he is a blonde." Clark says. "Plus he seems to have a guinue desire to help people, or at least his friends."

"Well if what we found out is any indecation, i would say Lana is in as good hands as if she was with you." Chloe says.

"Yeah, only he doesn't have any of my secerts." Clark sighs.

"He also doesn't have Lana's heart." Chloe says. "Besides, from the yearbook i pulled up, he seems to have someone he is in love with." She shows him a picture of Dawson and a brunette girl.

"Says here her name is Joey Potter. It seems they were dating when this picture was taken. Not only that But by the way he is looking at her, i would say they are in love with each other." Clark says.

"Wait Her name is Joey Potter? As in the daughter of Mike Potter? Wonder why they aren't together." Chloe says. "Look here is an articale on it in their local paper. It seems the fire at Joey's family restraunt was the cause of rival drug dealers. Dawson saved Mike Potter from the fire, before they knew it was related to drugs. Then the artical on the drug bust says. Mike Potter was arrested today with the help of A one Dawson Leery and a Josephine Potter. He was arrested for drug trafficing."

"Man that must have been hard to do." Clark says.

"Clark it sounds like to me that he did it all to save her. It also sounds like he convinced her to help turn in her own dad." Chloe says.

"He did what was right even though it cost him the one thing he wanted the most, her. Now that is courage under fire." Clark tells her.

"Clark i don't think i would be worried about Lana's safty, as much as i would her heart. This Dawson guy sounds like the real deal, the all American Boy." Chloe says.

"I know that Chloe, thanks for putting it into my head." Clark says.

"Look Clark as much as i love you, maybe it is a good thing. Maybe it will make both of you realize that you either need each other, or it is time to let each other go. Of course you do have one hope." Chloe says.

"Oh yeah, pray-tell what is that?" Clark asks.

"That this Joey will come looking for him." Chloe says.

"Chloe we can't do that, as much as i would like to. We have to allow nature to run it's course," Clark says.

"What and hope it all works out in your favor?" Chloe asks.

"No that it all works out in the favor of everyone involved. Me, Dawson, Lana and This Joey girl. Besides she is kind of hot." Clark says with a smile.

"Clark stay focused would you?" Chloe laughs at him.

As Chloe is saying this Clark's cell rings. He looks at the caller ID and a smile forms on his face. Chloe knows at once it is Lana calling him. He only gets that smile when he is talking to her.

"Lana calling huh?" She asks.

"Yeah. Hey Lana how are you." Clark asks.

"I'm doing good, Um Clark think we can reschedule tonights study session for tomorrow night?" Lana asks him.

"Sure Lana. Why something come up?" Clark asks.

"Well me and Dawson, the new guy, well we are going to have dinner tonight to talk. Then i thought i would show him the sights of Met U." Lana tells Clark.

"Oh, ok. Sure Lana no problem. Call me tomorrow and let me know when you are free. Have fun tonight." Clark says.

"Thanks Clark, and i am sure i will. Dawson seems like a nice guy." Lana says.

"Yeah he does seem like he is ok. Will probable be a real good friend." Clark says.

"Yeah i'm hoping. Ok well i need to go. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Lana says.

"Bye Lana."

"Ut oh, something that didn't go well." Chloe says.

"Well lets just say, I am seriously thinking about super speeding to Capeside and dropping a hint as to where this Dawson is." Clark sighs.

"What happen to letting nature take its course?" Chloe asks.

"Well, it is natural that i would want to help his family and friends find him so they won't worry." Clark says.

"Ah, now my friend you are splitting hairs. That isn't really nature, that is jealousy." Chloe tells him.

"You're right, but they are going to dinner tonight. Then she is going to show him around the campus." Clark says.

"Is Clark Kent really that worried?" Chloe asks.

"Come on Chloe, you read his dossier as well as i did. He will have her eating out of his hand before the night is over with, and i won't be able to stop it." Clark says.

"Sure you can Clark just ask me not to go to dinner with her. Besides i think you are giving me a little too much credit." A voice from the doorway says. "Sorry didn't mean to suprise you. Lana said you had a friend that works here, Said you might be here. I just wanted to come by and see if you were going to be ok with me taking Lana out to dinner. I can see that you aren't. I mean you must really be worried if you checked into my back ground. So i will cancel it. Being that i am new she won't think it has to do with you." Dawson says.

"No it is ok Dawson. Yeah it does kind of bother me, but i will be ok. Sorry about the whole checking you out thing. Just from where we are from you can't be too careful. We have seen a lot of weird stuff happen, and a lot of it was directed at the girls. Oh sorry Dawson. Dawson Leery this is Chloe Sulluvin." Clark says.

It is only now that Chloe has remembered to breath again. Part of it was the fact that they had been caught snoopping. Part of it was how good looking she thought Dawson was. Still another part, was the fact that Dawson wanted to check with Clark before taking Lana out.

"Hello Ms. Sulluvin." Dawson says.

"Hi, Um you can call me Chloe if i can call you Dawson." Chloe says.

"I would like that Chloe." Dawson says.

"Me too Dawson." Chloe says.

"Any way Clark, i'm sorry about the whole Lana thing. She asked me to go to dinner with her. I couldn't say no with out maybe hurting her feelings. If you would rather me not i will completely understand." Dawson says.

"No Dawson it is fine. Some how, after reading a little about your life, i think you do understand more than the normal guy." Clark says.

"More than you can get off of that computer." Dawson says.

"Does that have to do with this Joey girl?" Chloe asks.

"Chloe! Leave off of the repoter side would you." Clark says.

"Sorry Dawson it is just in my blood." Chloe says.

"No, it is ok. Yeah Chloe it does have to do with Joey. Long story short. We turned in her dad, she decided she didn't want to know me. Then after the summer she wanted me back, but i didn't. Then she ends up falling for my best freind, and running away on a sail boat for the summer. Things just haven't been the same since then. I thought we were getting close, but life got in the way." Dawson says.

"Your dad dying?" Chloe asks.

"Man you don't pull any punches do you? You must be good at your job?" Dawson asks.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. It is the reporter in me is all." Chloe says.

"Yeah it just takes awhile to get use to it is all." Clark says.

"Yeah see i decied to drop out of U.S.C. film school and go to the one in Boston. Which isn't as good, but is still in the top four. I figured that would give me and Joey time to fix what was wrong and really give it a shot this time. While my dad wasn't that thrilled with the idea, he thought i was just throwing away my dream for a girl. We had this big blow out, and i went back to Boston. I got word the next day that my dad had been killed in an accident. So you see i blame myself for it. If i wouldn't have acted like a spoiled brat and went back, maybe he would still be alive. Naturally with the way my brain works if it was my fault then it was Joey's as well, cause i was staying because of her, kind of. Any way, now when i am in the same room as her, i feel all of the guilt. I couldn't take it any more, so i came here. Hoping i could escape from it all for a while. Guess not, huh. Old deamons follow you where ever you go." Dawson relays to them.

"I'm sorry Dawson if i brought up some bad memories." Chloe tells him.

"No it is ok. One of the reasons i came here was to get past it all. All you guys did was make me admit it. In the future though if you want to know something about me, just ask. I'll tell you what ever you want. Ok, well i have a dinner date to break so i need to go." Dawson says.

"No Dawson don't break that date. If i can't be with her then you should. She could do a lot worse than you." Clark says.

"But she could do better." Dawson says pointing at Clark as he turns and walks out.

"Amazing how someone who has only been here a day, can pick up on something like that." Chloe says.

"Yeah maybe i should be careful. I can maybe see him taking Lana away from me, for good." Clark says.

"Just remember Clark you and Lana aren't together. Not only that but she has been spending alot of time with Lex." Chloe says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lana was in her dorm room sitting in front of her mirror getting ready for her dinner with the new guy. She had on her Black fitted dress; with the diamonds Lex had given her in her ears. She was wearing her open toed black high heel shoes. She was feeling something she hasn't felt in a while, Eagerness. No one has stirred these kinds of feeling in her, except Clark.

She has been spending time with Lex lately, but there are no sparks there. She is just doing it to maybe make Clark jealous, and the fact she like Lex as a friend. As her thoughts came back to the evening in front of her.

Dawson slowly walks up to the dormroom door. His palms are sweaty. He looks at then in shock. That hasn't happened to him since Joey was in the beauty contest, back in Capeside. He wipes them on his pants, and reaches up and knocks on the door.

Lana sitting at her vanity hears the knock and slowly rises, counting to ten before opening the door. She notices right away that he is dressed casually, but still is handsome. Even dressed casually he looks like he will fit in at any place they decide to go to.

Dawson smiles as the door opens, then is replaced by shock. Lana has dressed herself to kill. She looks completely stunning in the black dress.

"Wow." Dawson says as he gets his first look.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." Lana says.

"Wow." He says again with a smile.

"You said that already." Lana smiles back at him.

She looks down at the floor then back up at him. 'I hope he can't tell how nervious i am.' She thinks.

"Yeah, I thought it had more effect the second time." Dawson tells her.

' Why am i so nervious? ' Dawson thinks.

"Yeah you are a film major." Lana laughs.

"Ah, well I was, not any more." Dawson says as his smile fades.

"Sorry Dawson, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I am just naturally curious." Lana tells him.

"It is ok, maybe I'll tell you a little about it tonight." He smiles at her.

"Only if you want to, no pressure." Lana says.

"So are you ready?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah just let me grab my purse and wrap." Lana tells him.

"Sure." Dawson says to her.

Lana walks back in grabbing the things she needs, including her cell phone. She turns and makes her way back to the door, smiling at Dawson the entire time.

He watches her get her things together and then approch him. He smiles at her as he extends his arm to her.

She closes and locks the dormroom door and place her arm inside of his. She is content to feel like it is a natural action for her to do this. She hasn't ever felt this comfortable with any guy, even Clark. They start down the hall when Chloe walks around the corner.

"Oh hey guys. Leaving on your date?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah." Both Lana and Dawson say.

"Ok." Chloe chuckles. "So where are you guys going?"

"Well I'm not sure. Remember i am new here, any suggestions?" Dawson asks.

"How about Italian?" Lana asks.

"I could do Italian." Dawson smiles at her.

"Guess that solves that. Have fun guys." Chloe says as she walks into the room.

"Guess so." Lana smiles at him.

' Why can't I stop smiling? ' Lana thinks to herself.

"So you know of a good Italian joint around here?" Dawson asks in his best Humphrey Bogart voice.

"Interesting, next you will be calling me a dame." Lana laughs at him.

"No, come on doll, spill already. Do you know where this joint is or not?" He laughs as he continues to use the voice.

"Ok so I am a doll instead of a dame. Yeah I know where it is." Lana smiles back.

"Sorry, I can get carried away with the whole movie thing sometimes." Dawson tells her blushing a little.

"It's ok Dawson. I think it is cute." Lana tells him.

"Cute? From where I come from, when a girl says cute, it is like a girl saying I am like her brother." Dawson tells her.

"Oh yeah, well here it means something completely different." Lana smiles at him.

"Really, well you will have to enlighten me sometime." Dawson winks at her.

"Maybe if you are lucky." Lana smiles at him.

"If I am lucky huh." Dawson says as he bumps her with his hip.

"Yeah, well and if this date goes well." Lana says as she looks at the ground.

"Oh so this is a date huh. Well I better be on my best behavior." He tells her.

"Yes it is a date, and in deed you better." She says as she hip bumps him back, causing them both to smile.

As they leave the dorm house we see Clark standing just out of site watching all that is happening. He sees the love of his life walking arm in arm with a guy who could possible be the only guy who could really take her away.

Every thing in him said he should super sped over there and knock him out. Just one simple finger to the head, and he would be out cold for hours. No one even see him do it. He starts out in high gear and at the last second turns away from the happy couple. He runs as fast as he can to the middle of a field. 'What was i about to do?' He thinks to himself. 'That is not me! Of course i have never faced a person with his integrity before either.'

"What do I do?" He shouts at no one.

Then a smile crosses his face as he disappers from the field in the blink of an eye. He runs faster than he ever has before, never slowing or stopping. Before the Moon moves half way across the sky, he is standing in front of a sign that says welcome to Capeside Mass. His mouth hold a smile while his eyes show deep concern. 'Is this the right thing to do?' He questions himself. 'If you want a shot at getting Lana away from Dawson, it is.'


End file.
